tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SplatterandDodge
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ at the end.' '''Always ready to be really useful!' ;Archives Archive 1 Re: Archieve OK Done! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. I "fixed" your header up a little bit too. Tell me if you like it. :) (I can always change it back if you don't.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends? I'll add you on. :) A Season 5 Fan 03:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin I can answer this for him: no, he's not. In fact, I do have a few ideas about the next one (from very reliable sources, may I add), but I won't and can't say more than that. --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 08:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :So can I: so can you: so can anyone. You've done it yourself before too, so I don't know where that came from. Besides, only wanting an answer from him when someone else answers out of kindness and then having a go really looks stupid, and is totally uncalled for. So watch how you speak to other people in future. --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 16:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Richies right. I'm not an admin. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) friends? hello bashbashcrashsmash can we be friends? i really like the stuff you make up!? Dart89 15:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC)dart89 :sure thanks!!!Dart89 15:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC)dart89 Re: New Wikia Help I don't really have the time to look after another one. So I guess that's a no. :P You can use the images though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikia I am on Locomotive.wikia.com I will come! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Why am I blocked from your Wiki!?! Hi BashDashCrashSmash it says that I am blocked from your wiki for removing content off pages. Do you mean to do this or was it an accident because this happened to someone I know but the person who blocked him ment to protect his profile. Please respond, thank you. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks & do you know what a template page is because I was trying to make a strike template on my wiki for a test out but it failed... I also have some strike template ideas! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) TTTEtrackmasterWiki Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends trackmaster Wiki invites you BashDashCrashSmash http://tttetrackmaster.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_and_Friends_TrackMaster_Wiki MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! wikia Hi bashdashcrashsmash can you join my new wikia? you can give crash and smash pages! (http://makestuffaboutthomas.wikia.com/wiki/Make_stuff_about_thomas_Wiki#) thank you! Dart89 12:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC)dart89 YT I noticed you closed you're YouTube account, is everything OK. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 12:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) That's alright then, I didn't realise that your brother is Pinchytheclaw. I'll send you a friend invite on YouTube, and we could be friends on this wikia as well. Happy Easter to you too. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 06:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I've added you to my friends list. :) I also tried searching for you on YouTube, but, I couldn't find your account. Would you send be a friend invite instead. I'm SmokeStackTTTE on YouTube. Thanks! :P Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 15:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I've added you. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 15:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I will join, but, can I be an admin, and, I really think you need to change some of the rules on your wikia. :\ Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 16:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! :) Happy Birthday BashDashCrashSmash! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) It is in my profile but to save you time it is on December 21 ! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Nope it is when they get shorter I think. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Happy B-Day from me too. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Your brother That was a rather immature thing of your brother to do. Maybe next time lock your computer with a password he can't figure out? As for the IP thing, I mentioned it to Thomasfan but had no clue it was yours. You might want to check in with Thomasfan and see what you can do. Jim 01:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Poll ideas I used one of them. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :I picked that one because I like to poll the new seasons soon after they air. ;) It is odd that Fiery Flynn is getting the most votes though... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Profile Done! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Rules I think you need to re-read the rules as well. General Rule #9 specifically. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's OK. You didn't know. The rules are updated from time to time though, so I suggest that you look for any changes about once a week - or once a month may be more practical. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Okay, first of all, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! Second, I WASN'T ADVERTISING! I WAS ASKING SOMEONE TO JOIN MY WIKI! I'M SORRY, BUT YOU NEED TO THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU GIVE SOMEONE STRIKES! HenryDuckFan 18:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Diecast Wikia Hey, BashDashCrashSmash, I joined your Thomas Diecast Wikia. :) A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 19:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I have one question though, where is the rules page again? A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 22:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infobox Any particular colors? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :What shade of blue? (It can be almost any shade.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::How's it look? I couldn't get the color exactly right, but it's close. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey SplatterandDodge. It's been a while since I talked to you. How are things going? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry it took so long to get back, I've been pretty busy. So, how was the May Day festival you went to? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Well that stinks. I havn't really done anything cool lately. I'm wicked busy at school now that I'm back there(Remember that sickness thing I had way back then? well my doctors said it would be best if I went to school and suck it up). I am a bit happy though because it's almost my B-Day, and I hope to get some money to jump start my project to build that train layout. That's really all that's been going on with me lately though. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 03:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I still don't feel 100 % better, but I have alot of my energy back. I stayed home from school today cause I have a bit of a cold. I get next Monday off though, because it's Memorial Day in America. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 11:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am HenryDashPaxton. I am asking to be a friend. Hi Hi how are you today?HenryDashPaxton3000 20:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Leaving. Sorry to hear you're leaving man. You were one of my first friends when I first became a member here. I hope you have fun on South Park wikia though. I'll maybe check it out one of these days you know. BTW On forums I think you said you lived in the Vancover area. Are you upset that the Canucks lost last night( I live a train ride away from Boston)? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :I see. My French teacher is good friends with the parents of one of the guys on the Canucks. So, like I said before, maybe I'll check in with you on SP wiki :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Goodbye Goodbye! I will miss you! Hope you come back someday! :_( SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 02:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Leaving What will happen to the Thomas Die Cast Wikia?! A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 03:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 05:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye Goodbye BashDashCrashSmash. It's be nice knowing you. You were one of the good ones here. I also want to let you know I'm also leaving. GreatWesternRailway 05:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :I honestly feel like I've been treated like trash here. My love for Thomas will never die, however. That's not the case with me. :) GreatWesternRailway 23:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye It was nice to have you as my first friend, have fun. you could also check out my wikia here's the link; www.thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodes.wikia.com . HenryDashPaxton3000 21:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Scruff with defect I don't know where to start a search for my question, so I'll start by asking you for help. I bought a Scruff yesterday who'd name plate was up side down and backwards! Do you think there is any special value to it? If you don't know the answer, could you point me in the direction of the right person to ask?